14 random code
by stackochips265
Summary: codede


div style="box-sizing: border-box; outline: none; zoom: 1; float: left; min-height: 1px; width: 1007.27px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', SegoeUI, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" data-grid="col-12 pad-12x"  
div class="main-content-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; outline: none; max-width: calc(1600px + 10%); margin: 0px auto; padding-left: 24px; padding-right: 24px; zoom: 1; float: right; width: calc(100% - 250px);" data-grid="container"  
h1 class="c-heading-3 article-heading ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-size: 34px; margin: 0px; line-height: 40px; padding: 38px 0px 2px;"How to keep your Windows computer up-to-date/h1  
div id="applies-to" class="applies-to c-subheading-5 ng-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; line-height: 20px; padding: 8px 0px 0px;"span class="c-meta-text ng-binding" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; color: #666666;"Applies to: /spanspan class="c-meta-text display-inline comma-appended ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; color: #666666; display: inline !important;"Microsoft Windows Update/spanspan class="c-meta-text display-inline comma-appended ng-binding ng-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; color: #666666; display: inline !important;"Microsoft Update/span/div  
hr class="c-divider f-pad-bottom-6x f-pad-top-3x" style="box-sizing: content-box; height: 0px; outline: none; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-image: initial; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); margin: 4px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #949396; width: 709.266px;" /div  
/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; outline: none; zoom: 1; float: left; min-height: 1px; width: 1007.27px; font-family: 'Segoe UI', SegoeUI, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 15px;" data-grid="col-12 pad-12x"  
div class="main-content-container" style="box-sizing: border-box; outline: none; max-width: calc(1600px + 10%); margin: 0px auto; padding-left: 24px; padding-right: 24px; zoom: 1; float: right; width: calc(100% - 250px);" data-grid="container"  
div class="ng-scope ng-isolate-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;" /div  
div class="content-article" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"  
div class="ng-isolate-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"  
div class="ng-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"  
div class="ng-isolate-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; margin-bottom: 20px;"  
div class="ng-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"  
h2 class="c-heading-4 f-lean bold ng-binding" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 24px; margin-bottom: 0px; font-size: 24px; line-height: 28px; padding: 0px;"Summary/h2  
hr class="c-divider f-pad-bottom-6x f-pad-top-3x" style="box-sizing: content-box; height: 0px; outline: none; border-right: 0px; border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; border-image: initial; border-top-style: solid; border-top-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.2); margin: 4px 0px 24px; padding: 0px; color: #949396; width: 709.266px;" /div  
div class="section-body ng-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"  
div class="ng-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; outline: none; zoom: 1; float: left; min-height: 1px; width: 709.266px;" data-grid="col-12"  
div class="ng-isolate-scope" style="box-sizing: border-box; outline: none; zoom: 1; float: left; min-height: 1px; width: 709.266px;" data-grid="col-12"  
div class="kb-summary-section section ng-scope" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; margin-bottom: 12px;"  
h3 class="sbody-h3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 24px; margin-bottom: 32px;"Install high priority updates/h3  
Microsoft Update is the online extension of Windows that helps you keep your computer up-to-date. Microsoft Update includes updates from Windows Update and from Office Update, in addition to updates for other Microsoft products and for third-party device drivers. Use Microsoft Update to install updates for your computer's operating system, software, and hardware. br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /New content is added to the site regularly so that you can obtain recent updates and fixes to help protect your computer and to keep it running smoothly. To use the Microsoft Update site to install all critical updates for your computer, follow these steps:  
ol class="sbody-num_list" style="box-sizing: inherit; padding: 0px 0px 0px 40px; margin-top: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; list-style-position: initial; list-style-image: initial;"  
li style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 20px;"Connect to the Internet, and then start Windows Internet Explorer./li  
li style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 20px;"On the span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Tools/span menu, click span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Windows Update/span./li  
li style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 20px;"If Microsoft Update is not installed, click span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Microsoft Update/span. Otherwise, go to step 7./li  
li style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 20px;"On the span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Try Microsoft Update today/span Web page, click span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Start Now/span, and then click span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Continue/span on the span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Review the license agreement/span Web page./li  
li style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 20px;"In the span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Security Warning/span dialog box, click span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Install/span to install Microsoft Update./li  
li style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 20px;"On the span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Welcome to Microsoft update/span Web page, click span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Check for Updates/span/li  
li style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 20px;"On the span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Keep your computer up to date/span Web page, click span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Express/span to install high priority updates./li  
li style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 20px;"On the span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Review and Install Updates/span Web page, click span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Install Updates/span, and then follow the instructions on the screen to complete the installation./li  
li style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-bottom: 20px;"After you install the high priority updates, you can repeat these steps to install other updates. To do this, click span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Custom/span on the span class="uiterm" style="box-sizing: inherit; font-weight: bold;"Keep your computer up to date/span Web page. Then, you can select updates from the sections that are listed on the navigation pane./li  
/ol  
h3 class="sbody-h3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 24px; margin-bottom: 32px;"Automatic Updates feature/h3  
You can also use the Automatic Updates feature to install updates. By using Automatic Updates, you do not have to visit the Microsoft Update Web site to scan for updates. Instead, Windows automatically delivers them to your computer. br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /Automatic Updates recognizes when you are online, and searches for updates from the Windows Update Web site. An icon appears in the notification area at the far right of the taskbar every time that new updates are available. You can specify how and when you want Windows to update your computer. For example, you can configure Windows to automatically download and to install updates on a schedule that you specify. Or you can have Windows notify you when it finds updates that are available for your computer, and then download the updates in the background. This enables you to continue to work uninterrupted. After the download is completed, an icon appears in the notification area with a message that the updates are ready to be installed. When you click the icon or the message, you can install the new updates in a few steps. span style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"span style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"For more information about the Automatic Updates feature, click the following article number to view the article in the Microsoft Knowledge Base:br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /span/span  
div class="indent" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; padding: 8px 16px;"a id="kb-link-1" style="box-sizing: inherit; background-color: transparent; color: #0067b8;" href=" en-us/help/294871"294871 /aDescription of the Automatic Updates feature in Windowsbr style="box-sizing: inherit;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /div  
h3 class="sbody-h3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 24px; margin-bottom: 32px;"Download Windows updates/h3  
Administrators can download updates from the Microsoft Download Center or the Windows Update Catalog to deploy to multiple computers. If you want to obtain updates to install later on one or more than one computer, use either the following Web style="box-sizing: inherit;" /  
h4 class="sbody-h4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 16px; margin-bottom: 32px;"Windows Update Catalog/h4  
div class="indent" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; padding: 8px 16px;"a id="kb-link-2" style="box-sizing: inherit; background-color: transparent; color: #0067b8;" href=" . " target="_self" . /a/div  
span style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"span style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"For more information about how to download updates from the Windows Update Catalog, click the following article number to view the article in the Microsoft Knowledge Base:br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /span/span  
div class="indent" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; padding: 8px 16px;"a id="kb-link-3" style="box-sizing: inherit; background-color: transparent; color: #0067b8;" href=" en-us/help/323166"323166 /aHow to download updates that include drivers and hotfixes from the Windows Update Catalogbr style="box-sizing: inherit;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /div  
h4 class="sbody-h4" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 16px; margin-bottom: 32px;"Microsoft Download Center/h4  
div class="indent" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; padding: 8px 16px;"a id="kb-link-4" style="box-sizing: inherit; background-color: transparent; color: #0067b8;" href=" . ?displaylang=en" target="_self" . ?displaylang=en/a/div  
span style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"span style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"For more information about how to download files from the Microsoft Download Center, click the following article number to view the article in the Microsoft Knowledge Base:br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /span/span  
div class="indent" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; padding: 8px 16px;"a id="kb-link-5" style="box-sizing: inherit; background-color: transparent; color: #0067b8;" href=" en-us/help/119591"119591 /aHow to obtain Microsoft Support Files from Online Servicesbr style="box-sizing: inherit;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /div  
h3 class="sbody-h3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 24px; margin-bottom: 32px;"Install and run Microsoft Baseline Security Analyzer (MBSA)/h3  
You can use Microsoft Baseline Security Analyzer (MBSA) to centrally scan Windows-based computers for common security misconfigurations and to generate individual security reports for each computer that it scans. br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /For more information about how to obtain and use MBSA, visit the following Web site:  
div class="indent" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; padding: 8px 16px;"a id="kb-link-6" style="box-sizing: inherit; background-color: transparent; color: #0067b8;" href=" . " target="_self" . /a/div  
h3 class="sbody-h3" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin-top: 24px; margin-bottom: 32px;"a id="9" class="bookmark" style="box-sizing: inherit; background-color: transparent;"/aInstall multiple Windows updates or hotfixes with only one restart/h3  
Administrators and IT professionals can install multiple Windows updates or hotfixes with only one style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"span style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none;"For more information, click the following article number to view the article in the Microsoft Knowledge Base:br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /br style="box-sizing: inherit;" /span/span  
div class="indent" style="box-sizing: inherit; outline: none; padding: 8px 16px;"a id="kb-link-7" style="box-sizing: inherit; background-color: transparent; color: #0067b8;" href=" en-us/help/296861"296861 /aHow to install Multiple Windows updates or hotfixes with only one reboot/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div 


End file.
